And They Lived Happily Ever After
by pinecone1984
Summary: Its been 9 years since they fell in love at 16. They were meant to be together for ever but came so far off track. What will it take for them to forgive each other and love again? PHILIP/CHLOE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the DOOL characters or places in the story or at all. Doesn't follow the exact timeline of DOOL but enough to hopefully make sense. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue.

Philip saw Chloe standing on the pier. A tortured angst filled him, usually when he thought of Chloe he'd create a conquest of some unsuspecting girl or he'd turn cold and angry. He could never turn down an opportunity for a cheap shot. It always made him feel something, some sort of real emotion unlike all the other mindless girls he tried to fill the hole in his heart with. First Chloe, then Claire, then Belle, and then Chloe again he was surprised he was even alive.

"Thinking of jumping." he said coming up behind her.

"Philip." she said surprised. She didn't know why, he lived in Salem and his company owned this dock but she was so disconnected she'd blocked everyone out.

"Chloe." he said mocking her surprised tone.

"I haven't seen you in a while." she said closing her tea-coat tightly and wrapping her arms around her waist to keep it shut.

"That's because I've been avoiding you." he said as he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. The way he lit it reminded her of James Dean, a lot of things about Philip reminded her of her favorite actor. But as sexy as it looked the second the smell hit her, her stomach turned.

"Can you not, the smell of cigarette smoke makes me nauseous."

"Since when?" he inhaled and blew the smoke out down wind. She gave him a stern look and he sighed, a mix of annoyance and resignation in his actions as he dropped it and stomped it out. "Wasn't there some going away party for you and my dear big brother?"

"The trip got canceled." she said, "Sammy was supposed to take the kids and she is no where to be found."

He shoved his hands in his pockets to warm them, "Too bad." he said sarcastically.

"How's your secretary." she asked pointedly.

He chuckled darkly, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous. Good." he knew the soul eating cancerous feeling that came with jealousy. He was glad and a little flattered she felt that way too.

"Are you done?" she asked annoyed and impatient.

"More than you know sweetheart." he said in an almost malicious tone and left the pier.

She waited until he rounded the corner and sighed in relief. That was close. She in actuality had been planning to jump, she'd just been about to step over the edge and drown herself when he came over. Now he was gone and she could proceed. She knew dying wouldn't exactly be painless but the hurt she felt at the fact she was pregnant with Philip's baby was worse. If he loved her like she loved him it would be different but he hated her with a coldness that stung every time she saw him.

Lucas had offered to help, to be there, to even tell everyone that the baby was his. Lucas was such a sweet guy and she did love him but not the way she loved Philip. Her death would hurt him worse than when she'd broken up with him a few hours earlier but he'd get over it. He'd move on though, maybe get back together with Sammy. She was a bitch and just awful but if she could make him happy why not?

She took a deep breath put one foot over the edge and then the other. She wasn't expecting to hit her head but she considered herself lucky as the blackness came over her rendering her unconscious before the lack of air could.

When the blackness faded she could see a bright light behind her closed eyes. Heaven. She sighed and felt a sharp pain in her chest and her body ached terribly. Hell? Then she made out the annoying beeping noise and clean sanitary smell she knew too well. She was in a hospital. Damn somebody saved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, the bright light hurt them and she squinted. Her throat felt like it'd been attacked with sandpaper and she searched for the call button to see what exactly had happened.

"Chloe." a sleepy voice said making her jump, "Thank God you're okay." she turned her squinty eyes to where the voice was coming from.

"Lucas." she sighed.

He got up and dimmed the lights and then hit the call button, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." she smiled, "thanks for dimming the lights." she laid back relaxed.

"What were you doing out on the docks so late? Lucky for you Phillip left something at the docks earlier."

"Phillip?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, he jumped in and saved you."

"Chloe." Daniel came in. He was trying to suppress the worry in his always intense eyes.

"Dr. Jonas." Chloe said formally. She didn't want him to mistake anything she said. What was between them was over. She hadn't understood until that second why she had sex with him until that second. He looked somewhat like Philip, enough to remind her of him anyway. It wasn't Daniel she had responded to so feverishly to, it was the subconscious thought of Philip. She'd wanted Philip to feel those feelings for her again, to say such passionate and intense things too…like it used to be. High School felt like eons ago.

"You had us worried." he came in and checked her chart.

"Sorry. I went for a walk and tripped, the last thing I remember was hitting my head on the dock." Chloe crafted.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

"Everything hurts." she shrugged, "But I've had worse."

"This should help." he injected something into her IV. "Can I talk to Chloe alone for a moment?" he asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at Chloe to make sure she was okay with it, poor clueless Lucas. He had no idea Daniel was in love with her, not that it was his business anymore, but still. Chloe nodded and Lucas got up, "I'll be right back." he promised and squeezed her hand before leaving.

Daniel closed the door behind him. "Chloe…" he sat at the end of the bed, "You're pregnant."

She looked at her hands and nodded, "I know."

"Do you…Is it…"

She looked up, "It isn't yours."

He looked down disappointment in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I went to Lexi a couple days ago. I'm almost 9 weeks, it would be impossible to be yours."

He nodded, "Well congratulations. To you and Lucas both."

"What ever you gave me is kicking in." she changed the subject.

"Let me know once it wears off." he got up, "If you need anything at all let me know."

There was a knock at the door, "Lucas is back." she said relieved that the conversation would be put to rest…for now anyway.

"It's okay, you can come in now." Daniel called.

To Chloe's intense surprise Philip came in, "Dr. Jonas, Lexi said she needed to see you."

"I'll check on you in a few hours." he told Chloe and left.

The heart monitor sped up when Philip walked over and she prayed he didn't notice. "Philip. What are you doing here?"

"You never get tired of that question do you?" he said stiffly.

"Takes a big man to insult someone who can't even get up." she said sarcastically.

"You're the one who tired to kill herself." he said angrily.

"What? No, I tripped and hit my head and I must've--"

"Cut it out Chloe." he snapped.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked shocked.

"Why." he demanded, "You've made some stupid choices but I never thought you'd try and kill yourself."

"Look who's talking." she snapped back.

"I had a good reason and at least I did it trying to protect our country."

"You didn't do it to protect our country." she laughed, "Maybe I had a reason too and you don't know about it."

"I lost my wife and found out my daughter wasn't even mine, I can't think of a better reason than that."

"You think you know everything." she glared at him, "You don't know a damn thing."

"Let me guess you slept with Dr. Daniel Jonas and Lucas found out and you two broke up? Don't look so surprised I could tell the minute he laid eyes on you in the E.R. that he was in love with you. How'd my dear brother found out?"

"He doesn't know." she lowered her voice, "Daniel was a mistake and I can't hurt Lucas--" she almost said like I hurt you but changed her mind, "like that."

"I'm sick of everyone so concerned with not hurting Lucas." he said annoyed, "What is that I do so wrong?"

"Nothing." she said softly without thinking.

"Why then Chloe?" he demanded, "Why does everyone leave me."

"Your temper for one thing." she said, "I mean look at you." she pointed to his hands that were so tightly clenched in a fist that his knuckles were white, "What are you going to hit? Can you see how that might bother someone."

He relaxed his hands and sunk into the chair next to the bed. "I was different when I was married to Belle." he sighed and a sharp pain pierced her at the mention of his happy marriage to her long ago best friend. "When I would hold Claire in my arms," he smiled at the name, "my anger, my jealousy, it all just disappeared. I felt like I'd finally done something right. She was proof to me that I was a good person, she was a part of me and she was perfect…or so I thought. Should've known she wasn't mine."

"Philip you are a good person." Chloe said like she was talking to a frightened animal. He was talking to her like they used to. He'd always been so paranoid of showing emotion. Like an animal he could turn and attack her at any moment so she tried not to push him.

"What medication are you _on_?"

"No you are." she smiled, "You saved the life of a person you hate."

"Well I couldn't just leave you there" he laughed.

She felt prickling behind her eyes at the sound of his laugh, she missed how easy it used to be to talk to each other. They once told each other everything, they kept secrets together and now she was keeping one from him.

On one hand she felt guilty but on the other hand she didn't think she could handle the feeling she'd feel if she told him. It had to be this way, she'd have to come up with another plan, one he'd believe.

"Hey you okay in there?" Philip asked.

"Hm?" she blinked back the tears.

"You were just kinda spacing out."

"Oh." she cleared her throat and smiled, "Drugs and a head wound tend to make one somewhat spacey."

"Am I interrupting?" Lucas knocked on the open door.

"No." she smiled relieved and a little sad at the same time.

"Of coarse not Lucas." Philip got up, "You never do anything wrong."

"Sorry boys but visitor time is over." Lexi came in.

"Good. I was just leaving." Philip said, his hard tone returning.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lucas kissed her forehead and waved as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe what the hell were you thinking!" Lexi whispered sharply as soon as the door was shut. "Just because you're pregnant with another mans baby doesn't mean you have to end your life."

She debated lying but was too drained, "Well I'm not dead am I?"

"I have to do a sonogram." Lexi sighed, "We need to make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"Dr. Jonas said that it was okay."

"Just because there is a heartbeat doesn't mean everything is okay." she pulled a cart over that had a sonogram machine on it.

Chloe laid back and tried to think of something else but her eyes flew open when she heard the heartbeat. Lexi had a very satisfied look on her face, "amazing isn't it?"

"Its so strong…and fast, is that normal"

Lexi nodded and then pointed to the machine, "See that? The thing that looks like a jellybean with a blinking light in the middle?"

"That's my baby?" Chloe smiled excited. It was the first time she'd referred to the baby as anything other than _it._

"uh huh."

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked worried this time.

Lexi smiled and winked, "always was."

"What but you said--"

"Sometimes it isn't real until you see it. I've had a baby, so believe me I know the power of an ultrasound."

"Thank you." Chloe said wiping her eyes.

"Take care of that baby." Lexi said with a knowing look.

"You saved two lives today Dr. Carver." Chloe said with a smile.

"It's my job."

"As my doctor or my friend?"

"Can't it be both." Lexi said as she left.

"Phone." Lucas came into the guest room with the cordless. Chloe was still staying at Lucas's house and keeping up the pretence of a relationship but the notion of telling everyone the baby was Lucas's was still felt wrong.

"Thanks." Chloe took it from him.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked for the seventh time in the past hour.

"I'm really fine Lucas." She laughed, "Go watch TV or something."

"Just let me know if--"

"I will, no go…Be gone." she joked waving him out. When he'd left she put the phone to her ear, "hello?"

"Chloe!" Belle's excited voice came bubbling out the receiver.

"Belle? How are you? Where are you?" she asked smiling so big her cheeks hurt.

"Salem!"

Chloe's smile faded and she felt nauseous. Belle was back in Salem, it was going to be torture seeing him Philip in love. It was hard enough seeing him with Stephanie and that was just 'fun' to him…what she'd been to him only a few months ago. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"Chloe? Are you there?"

"Yeah." Chloe quickly wiped the tear, "I'm just surprised…I didn't…That's great!"

"Meet me at the pub, I have to tell you something in person." she said rushed.

"Okay, yeah…I'll be there in like 5 minutes?" she asked still numb.

"Great! Hurry!" Belle squealed and then hung up.

Chloe came into the pub and was immediately assaulted by Belle. The hug almost knocked the air out of her. "Hey." Chloe hugged back suddenly feeling relieved at her best friends return.

"I'm pregnant." Belle blurted as soon as she stepped back.

"That's great!" Chloe hugged her again.

"We decided that we'd come back to Salem until I have the baby." Belle explained.

"Shawn is being so cute." she pointed, "I think he's even more excited than me."

Chloe turned to where Belle was looking. Shawn was excitedly talking to everyone around him. Which included Philip, who they'd caught staring at Belle. He quickly went back to playing with Claire.

"I told Shawn that this might not be the best idea…do you think it will be terribly hard on Philip?"

The pain of that sentence hit Chloe harder than she thought and she felt sick. "Excuse me." she said running into the bathroom and throwing up.

"Chloe, Oh my God." Belle ran after her, "Please tell me the cancer isn't back?"

Chloe actually laughed when she came out of the stall but stopped when she saw Belle crying, "No I'm fine." she assured Belle and rinsed her mouth.

"Are you sure? People who are fine don't just go around throwing up."

"Don't say anything," Chloe lowered her voice, "It's morning sickness."

"Y…You mean…you're pregnant too?!"

"Shh…I haven't really announced it yet." Chloe whispered.

"This is perfect." Belle whispered excitedly, "Have you told Lucas yet?"

"Yeah. Speaking of, you have to go say hi to him." Chloe quickly changed the subject before the questions got more specific and she'd have to lie. "I gotta get some air."

"Okay, come back though. We have so much to catch up on!" Belle said walking Chloe to the door.

"Make up a good excuse for me?" Chloe asked.

"Migraine?"

"Short and simple. I love it." Chloe hugged Belle one more time and then left the pub.

She got in the car and drove, she didn't know where she was driving she just had to drive, to get away. She kept her mind busy by going through the Phantom of the Opera and had almost gotten to the last act when 'I need you' by Leann Rimes came on.

"Dammit!" she swore pulling over and turning off the car. It was their song. Her and Philip had danced to it at The Last Blast. The nauseous feeling came back and she got out of the car and breathed in the cold air.

She was outside of the city, out in the woods. She saw a dirt road and realized where she was. She shook her head in disbelief and followed the road to a small clearing. There it was the tree. She was standing in the spot where she first realized beyond a shadow of a doubt she loved Philip.

Almost mechanically she walked to it and pushed off the snow. It was still there. She traced the heart and then the P&C 4ever that was carved into it.

"_You know this tree has been here fifty, maybe a hundred years" _she could picture the 16 year old Philip standing in front of her, _"So it should at least last that much longer. So in a hundred years people can look at that tree and know how much I loved you."_

They were both so pure, untouched by the ugliness in the world. So much had happened to them since and now they were so different. He was so sure they'd be together forever and she was the one who doubted. Now here she was 9 years later still in love with him and he detested her. He had reason, she'd broken his heart and he'd never forgiven her for that.

She let herself cry. She had been holding it in for so long, letting a mere tear escape now and then but she was always afraid someone would see her cry. See her so weak and open, that was when she could be hurt the most.

She heard rustling and jumped. Lucas must've followed her. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Damn it's cold out here." Philip came through the woods.

"Philip." she said surprised. He raised an eyebrow, "hey this time being surprised is valid, we aren't in town we are in the woods."

"Fair enough, I'll let it slide. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Would it matter if I said no."

"Probably not." he said truthfully.

"Did you follow me?" she asked curiously.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was on my way out of town and I saw your car on the side of the road. Thought you tried to off yourself again."

"Same old Philip things get hard and you leave town."

He glared at her, "Sorry I can't be as mature as my brother."

"You can't be as mature as anyone in this town." she shot back.

"Does putting me down make you feel better about yourself Chloe? It isn't enough that you leave me for Brady and then come back only to leave me for my brother?"

"You were the one who was into Morgan first and don't project Belle leaving you on me. You got over me a long time ago."

He closed the distance between them in seconds, the anger in his eyes scaring her. He grabbed her arm, "I never got over you Chloe." he growled, "and I never will."

"Philip, you're scaring me."

"Good." he said and then kissed her. It started angry and fierce but melted into a very sweet, soft kiss.

They were both breathing hard when their lips parted. "You're freezing." Philip rubbed her icy arms.

"I'm fine." her voice was uneven.

"No you're not, your shivering." he took off his coat and put it around her and then pulled her into his arms. "You know what I was thinking when I was following you." he said his voice light.

"I knew it." she said more happy than mad.

"I'm sixteen years old and I have the best boyfriend in the world!"

She leaned back, "Oh my God, I'd forgotten about that." she said embarrassed.

"I know you aren't happy with Lucas." he said, "You wouldn't have come here if you weren't. You're lonely and scared and sad…I know you Chloe, you can't hide that from me."

"Why are you saying all of this?" she stepped out of his arms her guard going back up, "Are you trying to make Belle jealous?"

"Belle? No, she's happy with Shawn and they're gonna have a baby, I couldn't make her jealous if I tried."

"Stephanie then? Are you mad at your father? Or Lucas? What's your game Kiriakis?"

"Seeing Belle and Shawn…I want that with you, I always have and I always will."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Why can't you ever just accept that." he said frustrated and then laughed at the look Chloe gave him. "Look I know I keep making mistake after mistake, but that's what we do Chloe. I screw up and you get mad, you always win the argument because lets face it I'm always wrong, and you forgive me." he touched her cheek, "You're my girl."

A tear fell, "always." she whispered hoarsely before his lips met hers. "Wait." she pulled back.

"What?"

"Philip, I…" she searched his eyes. She could only see love, the pure unadulterated love that she used to see every day. "You really mean it don't you?"

"Unquestionably." he looked at her as if she were insane.

"Let me just clarify. You are choosing me…only me."

"Forever if that's okay." he flashed his cute dimples.

"You really wanna leave your whole playboy carefree lifestyle?"

"It isn't as fulfilling as I made it out to be." he joked and then turned serious, "That isn't me Chloe and you know it. You know me more than anyone. You know what it was."

"A defense." it was suddenly clear, "You were afraid I didn't love you…but what made you realize I did?"

He sighed, "I've been stalking you." he admitted.

"What?"

"I've been terrified since the pier that you were going to do something stupid again. I feel…an obsessive over protectiveness when it comes to you. I was watching you and I interrupted you when you started crying…I hate seeing you said."

"So you pissed me off?"

"You're cute when you're angry." he shrugged. "So what do you say Lane?"

"What do I say?"

"About the whole forever thing going back into effect?" he motioned towards the tree.

"Philip, I'm pregnant." she said and he froze.

"Oh." he let his arms drop, "I should get you back to Lucas." he turned and started walking off.

"No." She ran after him, "wait."

"Chloe, I've been through this before, lets just forget about this."

"No Philip I want--" she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Now you do." he interrupted her.

"No Philip--" she started to feel a dull pain from her abdomen.

"Chloe!" he said angrily cutting her off again making her jump which intensified the pain, but she ignored it so she could explain but he cut her off the second she opened her mouth. "Belle loved me too but a kid changes everything. You are going to have a tie with Lucas forever and eventually you'll leave me so--Chloe? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine I just feel kinda sick." the pain shot through her entire body and she gasped and fainted.


End file.
